Connie & the Green Men
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: St. Patrick's Day is around the corner, what is in store for Mike, Connie and Jack? Enjoy!


**I do not own Law & Order; Dick Wolf does as well as NBC.**

**This is the 19****th**** season as Jack is the D.A. and Mike and Connie are the ADA team**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**March 16****th****—**

Connie sat at the chair near Mike's desk looking over reports while Mike was in Jack's office; she wondered what he and Jack were talking about since he had been in there for ten minutes.

_Forget this!! I'm out of here!_ Connie thought to herself as she got up, put the papers on Mike's desk, and left, even though it was only 2pm.

Connie went for a walk in the park near Hogan Place and stayed there till she wanted to go home.

Meanwhile, Mike walked into his office, closing the door as he tried to find Connie.

"Connie?" He asked as he stood at the door way, facing Connie's empty cubicle and figured she got tired of waiting for him.

Meanwhile, he did some work then went home for the day even though he wondered where Connie went since she didn't answer her cell phone.

**At Connie's home—**

"Thank you."

She paid the pizza man then closed and locked the door. She put the box on the table, got a plate then the doorbell rang; she went to get it and it was Mike.

"Mike?" She asked surprised then let him in.

"Yeah. You left me," he said as he noticed she was having pizza.

"You want to join me?" Connie asked as they both walked to the table, Connie got the glasses and got two beer cans from the fridge and sat down with Mike.

"Budweiser? That's all you got?" Mike asked sadly.

"Yes, or would you rather have milk?" Connie replied irritated with a smirk.

"Oh, no. Budweiser is fine," Mike said taken aback. He put two pieces of pizza on his paper plate, popped open the can; Connie popped the can open and put two pieces of pizza on her paper plate.

He gazed at her short black hair, the beautiful skin and her eyes made him melt.

"Mike? Mike?" Connie called him as she noticed he was looking at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Connie asked after she took her last bite.

"Yes, I am," Mike said embarrassed then he took the paper plate and beer can to the kitchen and threw it in the trash can.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Connie and Mike started to walk towards the living room when he grabbed her arm then kissed her.

"I have always wanted to do this," Mike said as he held her arms very close to his chest. She held his arms as she rubbed his chest momentarily; but pushed him away as he enjoyed the kiss while he had her in his arms.

She harshly pushed him away; he looked at her shocked at what she might do. She quietly backed up and stared at him.

_What the hell did he just do?_ She thought to herself as they looked at each other.

_Oh god, please don't be mad at me. I love you._ Mike thought to himself as he looked at her worried, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get out!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mike turned and left while Connie slowly followed him to the door. He then left, leaving the door ajar. She slowly closed then locked the door quietly, then thought about what Mike had done while her back was to the locked door. She was surprised that he had kissed her, even though she knew that he had a major crush on her, and thought about what Mike did while she got ready for bed.

She slid under the sheets, turned off the light and turned to the side with her back to the nightstand. She thought about what he did till she fell asleep and dreamed.

**March 17-**

It was St. Patrick's Day as people who celebrate St. Patrick's Day wore something green. Connie had chosen a green blouse with black pants. She walked in to Mike's empty office but sat at her side of the desk as she looked at the reports.

A few minutes later, Mike walked into the office wearing a dark green button down long sleeve shirt, green tie, green slacks and a green jacket.

"Hi. I guess I'm more greener than you," Mike said happily.

"Yeah," Connie said astounded as to how he was going all out.

Mike sat down, picked up the phone then buzzed Jack in to his office.

"Jack, get your ass in here!!" Mike shouted as Connie opened her mouth in shock.

"How can you talk to Jack like that? He's your boss and he will kick your ass!"

"We'll see who does the ass kicking around here, you leprechaun hater!!"

Connie stood up as the door flung open as she looked at Jack in astonishment.

"Hello!! Happy St. Patty's day!!" Jack said with a big smile as Mike stood next to him and Jack put his arm around the back of his neck.

"I think I'm going to be sick!!" Connie said.

"Well, everything in the bathroom is green, even the toilets and urinals," Jack said with a smile.

Jack wore everything green- green slacks, green shirt, green tie, green jacket and even a green hat.

"Why don't we go out to lunch?" Mike offered.

"Great idea," Jack said as Connie reluctantly agreed then they went to a restaurant.

At the restaurant, Connie and the men made orders.

"I'll have spinach and green beer," Jack said.

"I'll have Caesar salad and green beer as well," Mike said.

"I'll just have a glass of water, and a brisket with cabbage."

"Wimp!" Mike said as he and Jack looked at her and nodded

After they finished, Connie stared at Jack as he told the waitress that Connie was buying. While the phone rang in the background, Mike knocked on the table, getting Connie's attention. The ringing and knocking continued for several minutes when suddenly—

Connie woke up from her dream but didn't hear any knocking or the phone ringing, but she got up since it was almost 6:30 and she had to go to work.

After she got dressed, she heard the doorbell ring; she went to get it and it was Mike with flowers.

"Connie, please accept my apologies for the way I acted last night and I'd like to take you out to breakfast," he said. She was relieved to see he had on a gray suit with a green tie and a white shirt.

Connie smiled as she thought about taking up on Mike's contrite offer.


End file.
